


Time Reflction

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（清水） [2]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: “我们好像从哪儿见过”“在雨后的地铁口，踉踉跄跄的夜里，不知何处的未来，还有此刻。”
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂单篇（清水） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886386
Kudos: 2





	Time Reflction

黄昏时分下了场雨，也许不应该算作“一场雨”，只是短短的一阵，像是湛蓝的天空上裂开了一条伤口，流下了几滴属于天空的血液，透明而干净。  
紧接着，那伤口愈合了，天空也变成了一个标准的黄昏。  
街边的霓虹灯亮起的总要比路灯早一些，五颜六色的灯光在积水处倒映着绮丽有如镜花水月的光，让人疑心一脚踏下去之后就会进入另一个冷冽透明的黄昏。  
孟鹤堂从地铁口的台阶慢慢走了上来，他眯着眼睛，在路灯还没开的这个傍晚忽然认不清楚走惯了的台阶，背后有人匆匆拾级而上，路过孟鹤堂时，口齿不清地留下了一句“借过”。孟鹤堂踉踉跄跄地走上了台阶，站稳时，先映入眼帘的是不远处积水中倒映着的便利店灯牌。  
便利店透明的橱窗中似乎有温热的蒸汽，孟鹤堂打了个抖，抬起手搓了搓自己被地铁中的凉风冻得发白的手臂，湿了的皮鞋毫不顾忌地踏进了积水中，溅碎了那块闪烁着虹色光线的灯牌。

推开门是便利店应有的味道，温暖到让人鼻头一酸，孟鹤堂耸着的肩头放松了下来，他在门口的地垫上蹭了蹭自己不成样子的鞋底，走向了饮料柜。  
他渴得厉害，下午刚结束的商务对接绑架了他的喉舌，明明身体冻得时不时发抖，可干涩的喉咙却渴望一点接近零度的甘泉。饮料柜旁散发着肉眼可见的冷气，只有孟鹤堂一个人径直走向了它，孟鹤堂站在这冷气中，犹豫着自己想要的饮料类型，花里胡哨的饮料包装麻痹了孟鹤堂的视线，他一向不善于抉择，伸出去的手指停在半空中，像是在等待有缘的饮料飞到他的手上。  
孟鹤堂深深地吸了一口气，敏感的鼻腔却被冷气刺激，让他忍不住打了一个喷嚏。  
再抬起头来的时候，孟鹤堂的身边站了一个人。

打工结束时，窗外的雨刚好止住。  
周九良解开了围在腰间的围裙，看着窗外慢慢明亮的黄昏露出了个微笑，他没有带伞，而天公恰好作美，让他不用湿漉漉地回到住处。从打工的餐厅走出来时，雨后的空气与周九良撞了个满怀，周九良轻声哼着歌，戴上了耳机，蹲下去打开了自行车锁。  
学校离餐厅有约莫二十分钟路程，周九良常骑车往返，自行车拐了个弯，直直冲着落日的余晖前进，周九良微微眯着眼睛，看着不远处停泊着的白色轿车在黄昏中染上了浓郁的香槟色，耳机中的节奏和着自行车行进时的吱呀声交织成了属于今天的奏鸣曲，周九良听到风拂过发间时几不可闻的叹息声，他忽然长长地吹了一个口哨，像是将胸中满怀的轻松与愉快尽数释放。  
路过一片施工地，周九良不得不下了车，附近没有路灯，而吝啬的夕阳余晖业已消失殆尽，周九良视力不佳，只好眯着眼睛慢慢地从工人们在积水中铺设的砖块上跨过。自行车轮在水面上划出悠悠的痕迹，划破了原本就孤单的光。

那光来自不远处的便利店灯牌，周九良看了看光源的方向，估摸着正在施工的地铁站与便利店的距离，等到地铁投入使用时，这家孤独的便利店会热闹许多吧。  
也许是因为出了神，也许是因为工作了一下午有些口渴，周九良自然而然地把自行车停在了便利店门口落了锁，他将耳机取下挂在脖颈，轻声续哼着戛然而止的旋律。  
今天还是喝可乐吧，周九良推开了便利店的门，挂在门框上的风铃响了一声。  
冷柜前伫立着一个背影，周九良的余光飘过，只觉得这人的肩头有些瘦削，于是便聚焦了视线多看两眼，那是个穿着职业装束的男人，裤脚管和皮鞋全都被突如其来的雨水浸湿了，他出神地看着冷柜中摆着的饮料，忽然将脸颊埋在手心打了个喷嚏。  
周九良勾起了嘴角。

路边的灯光陡然亮了起来，亮的像是白昼中忽然爆鸣的焰火，孟鹤堂吓了一跳，赶忙收回了自己的视线。  
他的心脏在扑通直跳，明明冰凉的手心却沁出了潮湿的汗意，他的眼底似乎还残留着那个人目光的温度，带着点戏谑的温柔目光，像是在看一只无家可归的小动物。就在与这视线对上的一刹那，孟鹤堂这才发现，现在正是一个清丽又温热的夏夜。  
孟鹤堂的视线慌乱地在冷柜中搜寻着，他飞快地拿起了两罐可乐，在意识到之后，又像被铝罐烫到了手，慌忙把其中一罐放回货架上。皮鞋在便利店的地板上发出了难堪的摩擦声，付款成功的“滴”声之后，孟鹤堂怀抱着一听冰凉的可乐，费力地推开了便利店的推拉门。  
外面安静极了，潮湿又温热的夏风拂过孟鹤堂微微湿润的发梢，像是情人间充满爱怜的抚触。孟鹤堂环视了一圈，匆忙下了便利店门前的几级台阶，可是随即又停在了原地。孟鹤堂茫然地四处望着，周围只有浓郁的黑夜和无尽的沉默，地铁到站带来的新风从地铁口满溢了出来，有人正往亮着灯的地方走。  
一个脖颈上挂着耳机的少年不见了。  
孟鹤堂愣了一会儿，启开了手上的饮料罐，二氧化碳气泡在喉管中发出轻微的“哔剥”声，孟鹤堂紧闭眼睛，猛灌了几口，他小心翼翼地重又睁开眼睛，周围只是轻声的虫鸣。  
一个普通到平庸的夏夜。

付款时银行卡出了些问题，周九良挠了挠头，换用新发了工资的那张卡支付，机器发出了“滴”的一声响，周九良原地右转，余光不经意地扫过冷柜旁那个人的背影。  
三次。  
便利店的推拉门该上油了，推开时并不容易，周九良撑着那扇沉重的门，又一次回望冷饮柜，见那身影没有要动的意思，只好又默默地关上了门。  
门外的夏夜变得清凉了起来，周九良这才发现，今天是一个有星星的夜晚，他的自行车停在施工地的围栏旁边，安安静静地凝望着站在便利店门灯下发呆的周九良。手上的冰可乐沁出了汗水，冰凉又湿滑，周九良回望了便利店一眼，轻松地启开了饮料罐。  
喝惯了的味道总是能带来安心的感觉，像是在提醒周九良，今天只是一个普通的夏夜，且即将过去。周九良喝了两口，慢慢地将饮料罐放在了门口的台阶边缘，他一步一步挪动着，像是做了一个重大的决定，他坐在了便利店的台阶上。  
耳机中传来的是和缓有如那个人的旋律，大提琴的音色古朴安静，像是正在拎着裙角漫步。周九良没有再去碰那罐可乐，等待是一种庄重和冒进并重的决定，周九良的心脏砰砰直跳，他没有勇气去看天上的星星，他怕从群星闪耀中看到不想要的答案。  
可乐罐中气泡的破裂声不再那么热烈了，一曲终了，周九良楞了一下，摘下了耳机。  
便利店中没有客人了，孤独的像是个风尘仆仆的旅人，周九良眯起眼睛，看了又看，他上了三级台阶，伸手想去推那扇厚重的门，可是手指未触碰到把手之前，就又慢慢缩了回去，因为店里的确只有一个懒怠的店员。  
湿透的皮鞋和裤脚，走起路来会难受吧。  
周九良拿起了不再那么冰凉的可乐，一口气灌了半听。  
你怎么回家？

凭空描摹一个人的眉眼，这样是可以被认可的吗？  
穿梭在写字楼与会议室之间，孟鹤堂感觉心脏的血管像是一条透明的，长长的线，牵系在一个不为人所知的地方。淹没在人海中，常常有一瞬的失神，仿佛那根线被狠狠拉扯，可是四下回望时又空无一人。  
脑海中那个人的样子好像已经模糊不清了，失眠的深夜，孟鹤堂抬起了手，在浓墨一样的黑暗中温柔抚摸，拂过黑夜的眉眼与下颌。  
一个人每天要遇到多少人，又要被多少人遇到？孟鹤堂惊恐地发现自己已经记不清那个人的样子了，可是一瞬之后又安下心来。  
喜欢一个人不是用眼睛，是用因他而牵系跳动的心脏。  
孟鹤堂喜欢上了可乐的味道。

如果一个人注定只能相遇一次，那该怎么办？  
后厨中弥漫着一种菜品混合的味道，周九良麻利地端起了传菜板，沉下气前往前厅。这是留在这里的最后一个月了，毕业入职正式工作之前，还可以骑车往返学校与餐厅61次，在施工现场旁边的便利店喝30次可乐。周九良把餐盘放在了客人桌上，说了声“久等”。  
那个人会不会有一天也会笑着对他说“久等”？  
遇到一个人的概率远低于1/30，可周九良还是想要仰仗一次自己并不突出的幸运。  
冷柜里的饮料好多，他那天喝了什么？

一天往返两次的3号线像是风的发源地，孟鹤堂拉着吊环，站在门边，被从车头吹向车尾的风吹起了外套下摆。  
车厢中有淡淡的机油味道，从三号线开通那天到现在逐渐淡去，孟鹤堂看着自动门玻璃上倒映着的自己的脸，微微勾了一下嘴角。熟悉的站点，熟悉的出站口，风却已不是那日的湿润柔软，深秋的风带上了凌厉，提醒着孟鹤堂早已黯淡的天色，孟鹤堂深深地吸了一口微凉的空气，慢慢走向了便利店。  
冰凉的可乐显然已经不再适合这个季节，但孟鹤堂来这里的目的只是它，店中三三两两坐着的人从来没有重复过，孟鹤堂的视线在他们背后扫过，拿过店员递给他的可乐，轻声说了一句谢谢。

周九良的窗台上摆了三十一个可乐罐，三十个是空的。  
未启封的那一罐可乐就这么放着，看着周九良脱下了稚气随意的帽衫，看着他手忙脚乱地系着领带，周九良也许不会再路过那家便利店了，他的新工作单位在东城。忘记一件事情相当容易，一个人的记忆容量本就是有限的，新的事情进来，旧的事情出去。  
周九良这么安慰自己。  
夏日过去了，可是周九良住处的冰箱中仍旧放着几罐可乐，它们安安静静地待在角落，等待着周末休息时的周九良在深夜中将它们取出，启开易拉罐的声音像一声急促的叹息。周九良总是习惯性地将翻涌着碳酸泡沫的铝罐举高，与窗台上那罐被遗忘了的可怜鬼碰杯。  
啧，怎么忘不掉。

孟鹤堂偶然发现，自己很喜欢地铁。  
三号线人很多，尤其是在黄昏时分的下班高峰，拥挤的车厢中空气有些稀薄，也许就是因为这个缘故，让人的心跳总是越来越快。孟鹤堂闭着眼睛靠在门边，想象着自己是在一列前去面见心上人的火车上，随着节奏一颠一簸，心跳的节奏与颠簸逐渐重合，存在感越发清晰。  
孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛。  
有人在看他，带着一脸的惊讶和难以置信，孟鹤堂愣住了，他看着那人的嘴唇开了又合，像是想说些什么，却又不知从何说起，他最终什么都没有说，只是笑了，笑得如释重负。孟鹤堂也笑了，虽然眼眶越发酸涩，但心里却在高声叫嚷着欣喜。  
不怪你不知道怎样开场，我还没有告诉你我的名字呀。  
那人松开了手中的吊环，孟鹤堂听到他在轻声说着借过，孟鹤堂看着他领口的纽扣在动作间挣开了一颗，心跳的节奏越发难以控制，孟鹤堂伸出了手。

车厢中有散不去的机油味，周九良轻轻打了个喷嚏，急忙掩住了口鼻。  
地铁的竣工比他设想过的快一些，他还未习惯身上紧绷的职业装时，三号线就已经习惯搭载忙碌的人群从城东到城西了。这是周九良第一次搭乘地铁，人群拥挤而安静，呆立在各自的位置上统一低头看着手机，风从车厢中呼啸而过，路过周九良的耳边，没有停留。  
周九良拉着吊环，好奇地四下打量着人群，各种型号的身体被包裹在不同型号的职业装中，或肥或瘦，都没有那样纤细而瘦削的肩膀。周九良轻叹了口气，看向了对面的自动门玻璃，地铁外是黑暗的迷茫，而玻璃上倒映着周九良的迷茫。  
那是谁？  
周九良猛地转过了身，与一双眼睛目光交汇，先是眼神中熟悉的惊讶与恐慌，像只与主人走丢了的小动物。随后，那双眼睛一点点弯成了月牙，带着潮湿到能滴出水来的温柔，他笑了。  
如果我知道你的名字，我会第一时间叫出来。  
周九良努力地推着面前不动的人群，他不知道自己在做什么，只是机械地重复着借过，直到那人伸出了手。周九良知道自己在做什么了，心脏在疯狂地跳动着，脑海中所有的声音都在说：  
抓住他。

指尖相触的温度稍纵即逝，孟鹤堂身后的门打开了，人潮涌动中，两人的指尖似乎碰到了，又好像没有碰到，自动门重又关上，孟鹤堂没有再挤上那节车厢。

风从没有系好的衣领中灌了进来，周九良停在了原地，是不是有两个人注定无法彼此触碰？

孟鹤堂不该喝醉的。  
醉了之后的记忆不再清晰，孟鹤堂靠在街边的墙壁上，吸了吸鼻子，鼻腔中满是辛辣的酒精味道，孟鹤堂掉了一滴眼泪，随后是第二滴。明明日思夜想的那张脸，那双眼睛，现在却在记忆中模糊不清，孟鹤堂抽泣了起来。  
我会忘掉你吗？

走夜路开始成了职业修养。  
周九良每日都心事重重地早出晚归，是为了工作，也是为了逃避，转过街角，又看到一家便利店，周九良皱起了眉，加快了步伐走远，没走出两步，却又魔怔地走了进去。  
便利店的灯光太像他的眼睛，周九良站在店门口，启开了听装可乐。  
不是夜里太暗，是你的眼睛太亮了。

孟鹤堂踉跄着，走进了不远处的便利店，店员打量了一下他的模样，明智地选择了无视。孟鹤堂走到了冷柜前，随手拿了一听可乐结账，收银台上摆着一些便利日常的小物件，兴许是喝醉了酒神志不清，孟鹤堂随手拿了一个打火机和可乐丢在了一起。  
他没有吸烟的习惯，孟鹤堂眼圈还红着，却忍不住哧哧笑了起来。  
打火机能代替蜡烛 ，用来许愿吗？

周九良不想回家，家里好冷。  
街角已经没几个人了，周九良喝完了那听可乐，随手把罐子放在了垃圾箱顶端，方便环卫清理。他靠在墙角，像个醉汉，而他却清醒得急需一罐或几罐啤酒来让自己松弛一些。盒装的香烟在上衣口袋中，被地铁车厢中的人流挤瘪，周九良皱着眉，一点一点把微弯的烟卷从变形的烟盒中抽了出来。  
周九良的动作停了一瞬，他忽然想起，火机在安检时被没收了。

孟鹤堂在夜里点燃了打火机，火苗跳动着，在夜风中颤颤巍巍。  
他轻轻哼起了歌，转过街角，孟鹤堂看到垃圾箱上放了一个空的可乐罐。

周九良把烟盒重又放回了口袋中，他踏过一个又一个路灯的光影，转过了街角。  
前路是一片漆黑，周九良叹了口气，随后，他看到不远处仿佛亮起了星星点点的火光。

入职一周年，周九良搬进了新的办公室。  
旧的工位上随意地丢着一些白纸，时间在上面留下了看不见的褶皱，再过几日，就会有新的主人来将它们统统清除。周九良从胸口的口袋中拿出了一支钢笔，慢慢地旋开了笔盖，他俯下身子，嗅到了桌面上残存的油墨气味。  
他略微思考了一下，在其中一张白纸上写道  
“在第一次见面的地方等你。”  
钢笔合上笔盖的刹那，周九良仿佛又看到了那个夏夜。微温的夜风中，坐在便利店门口的少年抬头看了看星星，可乐的味道还留在鼻腔里，转瞬就被一种干净而甜蜜的气味填满，那是种柔软而美好的感觉，像是夹杂着体温的风，从唇齿间轻轻略过。那个人的眼睛比星星还要温柔明亮，一点点在周九良眼前清晰。  
一个只能留在梦境里的吻。  
周九良打开了办公室的窗户，在纸飞机的尖角上孩子气地哈了一口气，纸飞机慢慢消失在了风里。

孟鹤堂的房子租约到期了，他接受了房东的涨价要求，仍旧固执地待在这间如今看来稍显穷酸的屋子里。  
屋子里是他熟悉的拥挤，正因为拥挤，在这个冬天显得格外温暖。  
也许温暖本质上就是一种逼仄。  
孟鹤堂舍不得离开这里，他拉开了窗帘，透过窗台上摆放着的盆栽生出的密密匝匝的枝叶，看到了不远处的便利店，便利店中藏着一整个夏天，藏着孟鹤堂可念不可说的一个梦境。关于孟鹤堂对冷饮偏执的喜好，关于孟鹤堂深夜里低声的呢喃，关于一个吻。  
一个只能留在梦境里的吻。  
虽然打定主意不再搬迁，但孟鹤堂还是象征性地收拾了一下家中，突如其来的大扫除让很多旧物来不及躲藏，孟鹤堂弯着腰，费劲地在沙发下掏出了几年前丢失不见的一个本子，这原本是刚刚工作那年，用来记账的。  
孟鹤堂随手翻开了尘封着的本子，那中间夹了一只小小的纸飞机，在时光的侵染下变成了淡淡的黄色。

记忆是用碳素墨水在纸上书写的一种象形文字。  
记忆是会褪色的。  
但记忆不会消失。  
碳素墨水也不会消失。

孟鹤堂坐在地板上，忽然觉得心跳剧烈，他不知道这只纸飞机的由来，就像他不知道那个人的由来。  
就像来去无踪的风，它送来了很多不可思议的东西。  
孟鹤堂的手竟然开始发起了抖，他慢慢拆开了那只纸飞机，黑色公整的字迹慢慢出现在了他的眼前。孟鹤堂笑了起来，窗外正是黄昏，他慌忙换了衣服，穿上了一件衬衫，像是要去赴约。  
赴一个迟到了三年的约。

周九良今天下班很早，三号线上的人还不多，他坐在座位上，把玩着随身的钢笔。  
他一向不喜欢在地铁车厢中玩手机，这样会让他错过许多东西。  
而他不想再错过了。  
钢笔在地铁的车厢灯下闪烁着漂亮的光泽，周九良忽然想起今天随手丢掉的那个纸飞机。  
已经叠好之后又匆忙拆开，草草补上日期落款的纸飞机，它现在在哪里呢？

便利店已经换了无数个店员，孟鹤堂对此再熟悉不过。  
他坐在了窗边的位置上，有些不太自然。他几乎从来只是匆匆在这里购买一听可乐，这是他第一次坐在这里，也是第一次同时买上两听可乐。  
一听已经启开，放在左手边，另一听是完好的，被孟鹤堂握在手心里。

周九良从地铁口出来时才发现下起了雨。  
他叹了口气，看了看脚上套着的，价值高于他任何一双鞋的皮鞋，最终还是无可奈何地走进了雨中。  
所幸雨下的不大，且还未有积水。周九良抬起手挡着额前，四处看了看，终于看到不远处有一个小小的便利店。

便利店的霓虹灯牌在周九良的手指触碰到门把手的那一刻亮了起来，灯光倒映在雨中，像是个绮丽到不真实的梦境。

便利店门上的小风铃响了一声，正在看着窗外落雨的孟鹤堂转过了脑袋。

第一次见面时，他甚至还穿着球鞋和宽松的帽衫，孟鹤堂看着那个穿着商务正装的成熟男人在店里站定，茫然地四下打量。  
他是不是在找冷饮柜的方向？

第一次见面时，他的皮鞋和裤脚都湿透了，周九良四处看着店面的商品，思索冷饮柜的方向。  
三年过去了，今天他带伞了吗？

雨滴从屋檐上滴了下来，落在积水中，发出了如同钢琴琶音的声响。周九良回过了神，他望向了窗边，撞进了一双湿漉漉的眼睛里。  
他没有说话。  
他的眼睛在说“久等”。

他的眼睛在说“我找到你了。”


End file.
